The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Park assist systems are used to alert a driver to obstacles located behind a vehicle. In one example, a park assist system includes an imaging device such as a camera that is mounted to a rear portion of the vehicle. The camera acquires image data that represents a viewable area behind the vehicle, which is shown on a display located near the driver's seat. The image data on the display aids the driver when backing up or parking the vehicle. Alternatively, the park assist system includes a plurality of ultrasonic sensors that monitor the viewable area behind the vehicle. The display of the park assist system has a plurality of LED lights and an audible indicator that alerts a driver if the rear part of the vehicle is too close to the obstruction located behind the vehicle.
When a tow device such as a tow hitch or bar is attached to the rear chassis of the vehicle, the viewable area of the camera or the sensors can be obstructed. If the viewable area is obstructed, the park assist system will give a false indication that an obstruction is located behind the vehicle. As a result, the park assist feature is disabled if the tow device is installed. Alternatively, instead being disabled, the park assist system may alert the driver that the viewable area is obstructed by the tow device with a special beeping or other type of tone. The driver can then manually select a setting in the vehicle that will adjust the camera or the sensors such that the tow device no longer obstructs the viewable area. However, manually selecting another setting can be an inconvenience to the driver.
While current park assist systems achieve their intended purpose, there is a need for a new and improved park assist system which exhibits improved performance from the standpoint of ease of use and convenience to the driver.